


Snowman with a mustache

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cute, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Humor, Luke is technically 3 days old, M/M, Overstimulation, Peeping, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive summons a demon to help him find his father up in the ice capped mountains. Things go wrong, of course, tears are shed, hearts are broken, and Clive learns Something valuable.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 7





	Snowman with a mustache

The room was completely silent, nothing but lit candles, four white walls and one man sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, staring into the center of the pentagram he’d drawn on the floor. 

He hoped he wasn’t doing this wrong, because summoning the wrong demon was a one-way ticket to either getting yourself raped, damned, or both. He took in a breath, dressed in full black, a respective gesture towards beings of this nature. When the air released from his lungs, the room turned black as shadows were cast all around him. He couldn’t see anything, not even the flames of his candles as he was pulled into another dimension. 

“Mm … hello?” He asked, keeping his eyes completely shut as to not disrespect the other beings by looking. 

“...” There were footsteps, small ones, racing around him with tiny pitter-patter sounds against the floor. The feet slowly came to a stop in front of Clive, before the sound of the creature slumping down could be heard. Clive opened his eyes, there, in his now clean room, was a baby demon? A young boy with curled horns, red eyes and a long, thick, black tail. 

It curled up in the air, swaying as if the little boy was happy. He was covered in gold, gold bracelet, rings, chains around his neck and diamond earrings. "... No- no!" Clive, the man sitting in the circle, jumped to his feet with surprise. "It can't be-" he muttered to himself. 

When a demon dies, it's body gets smaller, and it reverts back to its original form, or a version of it. Clive knew the demon he was trying to summon had been killed, but they were supposed to regenerate by now!

So that meant- this squishy little thing in front of him was the third most powerful demon to walk the earth, reduced to bits and pieces.

"Um-" Clive cleared his throat, He shouldn’t disrespect the demon, he wouldn’t want to be on his bad side in case this was just a trick. "I ask of you- humbly, to take me to see the sorcerer in the mountains, I'll give you anything you want in exchange-" he looked down at the boy, who stared up at him, mouth slightly agape, pointy teeth showing themselves as he smiled. 

"You have it? I smell it-” The boy said, his tail swishing around as he looked. 

“U-uh?” Clive looked away, hoping this wasn’t about to get weird. He watched as the boy stood up, “Show me your sword!” 

“.. l-look- now really isn’t the time-”

“No you- Lecherous human!” His tiny voice cracked, “The sword that killed me! Give it to me!” He yelled, stomping his foot. He was dressed without a shirt, some sort of black tape around his feet and a red scarf laying over his shoulders. He had baggy brown, patched up pants and something staining his hands, like he’d been playing in clay.

“Wait- I’ll give you the sword if you take me to see him- that’s the deal-”

“...” The boy just huffed, holding his hands out, an angry look on his chubby face. Clive snorted, and the boy dropped his arms, clenching his fists as he looked down. “Give it- I need it-” 

“Then it sounds like you’d better help me-” 

The boy crossed his arms, “fine. Just who is this man of the mountains?” he asked, and Clive thought about his answer for a second.

“My … mentor-” He said, before grabbing his chest. He coughed, blood splashing onto the floor as he doubled over. He held his stomach, eyes wide as an unimaginable pain flowed through his stomach. “What was that?!” He wheezed, and the boy smiled, holding his hands behind his back. “You can’t lie while I'm bound by your contract, makes things easier, you did read the terms didn’t you?” 

“I- y-yes-” Clive grit his teeth, and the boy stepped forward, leaving the circle with a flick of his tail. “Any time you lie, the curse will progress within your body- keep it up and you’ll die- so- who is this man of the mountains again?” The boy asked, and Clive sighed. 

“It’s … he’s supposed to be- my dad-” 

The room was silent, Clive didn’t look at the demon, afraid to be mocked. Those kinds of beings didn’t understand what it was like to lose loved ones, since they didn’t usually love anything other than the things that give them power.

He looked down to see the boy sniffing the blood on the floor, he was crouched down like a frog, before he got up, and sniffed the air … He closed his eyes, Clive wondered what he was doing, before the boy stopped, and opened his eyes. “ _ Your blood smells nice- that man is definitely your father- you share blood- and you’re right- he is in the mountains- _ ” The boy said in an unnaturally deep voice. Clive felt a little uncomfortable, Luke seemed to really really .. really enjoy his scent.

“You said I could have anything right? I want your body! and your sword- then it’s a deal-” The boy held his hand out, surprised when Clive shook it without even thinking. He seemed a little startled, looking up at the determined summoner. “You understand you will die once you find him- right? Aren’t you even a little bit afraid?”

“I want this- more than anything- it’ll be worth it-” Clive said. Luke watched him as he let out a long sigh. “I’ve already said my goodbyes to everyone, and set my dog free- I’ll die without any regrets- I’m ready-” He said, and the boy stared up into his eyes, wondering why he was willing to die just to meet his father. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boy happily walked on top of the snow, not feeling the cold at all as his human partner struggled to move through it, avoiding the dead trees in his path.

Clive had a fur cloak covering his body, leather exterior to keep him dry. He was dressed in peasant clothes under that, but it wasn't like it mattered here.

“You’re slow.” The boy teased, watching him as he stopped, laying on top of the wet ice. He was panting, tired from walking miles in harsh cold, up a steep mountain. He was carrying a large bag on his back too, weighing him down and making the journey even colder. 

“Shut up- or i’ll cut you-” Clive looked up, unable to see anything in the blizzard ahead. The boy lowered his face into view, ruby red eyes staring back into Clive’s red ones as he snickered playfully at the other’s expense. 

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly~ you’re too soft and perverted- i’m probably the cutest thing you’ve ever seen! You don’t have it in you to hurt me-” 

“Lucifer-” Clive planted his face back in the snow, and the boy hummed. “You can call me Luke, now- let’s get moving! If you die before your contract is over then I won’t get that sword on your hip! And I can’t have that-” 

“...”

“Or is it that you don’t want to see your father? You never visit, he must think you hate him-” The demon snickered, flinching out of the way as a sword stabbed towards his face. He lifted his head just in time, backing up out of the way before a small cut on his forehead was stung by the cold. 

The sword dropped onto the snow, being gripped harshly by Clive’s hand as he forced himself up, “ you wouldn’t know.” He said, before sneezing. He wiped his face, and got up completely, squinting through the snow as he started walking again. Luke stared at him for a few seconds, eyes flickering down to the sword. The cut on his forehead healed itself, and he took a step forward, the snow crunching under his bare feet as he walked. “So … your dad- have you ever seen him before?” 

“...” Clive looked down, “no- but- i’m told it’s a man with a gray mustache- and a bald head with a tattoo on the back of a curse mark from you-” He said. Luke smiled, and sniffed the air, “yes, that sounds about right-” He said, running up to Clive’s side. He continued to sniff the air, a smile coming to his face as they both continued. 

“Do you think a normal human could survive in such conditions?” The boy asked, and Clive nodded, “he’s not just some guy- he’s- supposedly powerful … But if he’s dead, I would want to know either way.” Clive said. “Don’t I have the right?” 

“Yes yes, if he’s dead you will soon find out-” 

“Is that why you keep sniffing the air? Trying to smell his blood while the wind is blowing must be hard, that doesn’t mean he isn’t alive-” 

“I have an impeccable sense of smell.” Luke said, “but you’re right .. we will see” the boy had a sly look on his face as he continued walking, watching the sword as Clive put it back in it’s sheath. 

“So- tell me a little about you- you were able to summon me but you seem no different than the common man- and your house is disgusting-” Luke said. Clive nodded, “because i’m not- it’s just that-” He paused, and Luke could tell he was thinking of something. 

The man looked over at him, “my body was used- as a spiritual connector-” 

“Ohhhh~ you mean some nuns tied you down and let a bunch of demons have their way with you~?”

“N-not like that! I was- possessed a lot- so my connection to the spiritual world is a lot stronger than it should be- it isn’t some special power- it’s just what happens when you’re the one being exorcised, your body is opened-” 

“Hehehe i bet they opened you nice and wide-” 

“Ugh-” Clive grit his teeth, “that’s disgusting- if it weren’t for the fact that I Can’t lie to you or i’ll start coughing blood i wouldn’t have told you that-” He turned red, just trying not to think about it. Luke giggled, “mm- you love me~!” The boy teased, and Clive rolled his eyes. “Love yourself, Luke … hey- why’d you pick the name Luke anyways?” 

“I- “ Luke blushed, and Clive smiled, “ha! It’s something embarrassing isn’t it!?”

“Silence! I’m not ashamed of any part of who I am- and I do not wish to tell you such things-” He crossed his arms, and Clive gave him a funny look before nodding, continuing his walk in silence. Luke walked behind him, probably because he no longer wished to be seen, Clive couldn’t even hear him anymore, was it really that embarrassing? 

He stopped, a small wooden cabin showing itself in the distance, giving relief to his legs. “We’re here- we’re stopping here for tonight and we’ll keep going tomorrow- is that good with you?” Clive asked, watching Luke as he ran towards the house, throwing himself through the door. Clive just … sighed, and walked in after him. 

Once inside, he dropped his things, and fell back on top of the huge bag, slamming the door closed with his foot. The boy had already lit a fire in the fireplace, and was curled up like a cat next to it, a huge smile on his face. Clive figured he must hate the cold, but he didn’t expect a demon to be so … cat-like. It was kind of cute… 

He looked down, and sighed, starting to unpack his things. “Are you hungry?” He asked, and the boy hummed, “... hm- I could eat-” The boy said, peeking over at Clive, who was digging through his bag. “I wasn’t sure what to bring you- so I have boar meat- and jars of blood that i drained from different animals, it’s probably frozen by now but if we set it by the fire it’ll thaw out really- AGH-” He dropped the jar, and flinched as something bit down on his arm. 

He winced, able to feel his own blood dripping down onto the floor as Luke licked over the wound. 

“Or just fucking bite me- yeah- that’s cool-” He sarcastically hissed, before coughing up blood onto the floor. He wheezed, so he couldn't be sarcastic either? He just gave it all up and held his arm out. Luke was barely paying attention, like a kitten with a bowl of milk, he was too busy licking to hear Clive’s various pained noises. Clive guessed he’d have to get used to this, when Luke said he wanted his body, he probably meant for eating. 

“You could have warned me- It’s not like I can say no-” he looked over at Luke, who nodded, “then the next time i bite you i’ll be sure to alert you first-” He said, licking over his teeth as he shuffled back over to his spot next to the fire. Clive just … tried not to think about it. It would all be worth it soon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive awoke to the feeling of something shaking him. He groaned, and rolled over, before letting out a choked gasp as he was kicked in the back. “Clive! Get up! There’s something outside scratching at the door!” Luke whimpered and shook him. It was pitch black dark in the room, and Clive was laying on the floor in thin clothing, since Luke’s body heat actually made him want to take everything off. He was warm, comfortable … 

“Do it yourself ...” He tiredly mumbled, yawning as he curled up on the floor. 

Luke hissed, “I died! I- I can’t really defend myself in this state! You need me- d-don’t you? So protect me!”

“It’s just the wind, scaredy cat …” Clive rolled over towards Luke, and sat up. He put a hand on top of his head, gently petting him. The boy was still shaking, so Clive smiled, “it’s alright- there’s nothing outside but if you really want me to go look I will, just promise you’ll go to sleep?” 

“...” Luke blushed, “get your hand off of me- why are you treating me like some kid? Just go look- and when you get back I demand you make somewhere soft for me to lay! this floor is hurting my back-” He pouted, crawling off into his corner of the cabin. Clive nodded, “Okay, I’ll go and have a look-” he said, picking up his clothes. 

He took a few minutes to get dressed, and locate the sword in complete darkness. He made his way outside, fully clothed in a huge fur cloak and warm gloves. He took a step outside, not seeing anything through the cold of the night, before he felt it, a presence behind him. He shut the door, and dodged a paw with razor sharp claws that swiped at the air near him.

He could barely see what it was in this darkness, he only had moonlight to guide him, and the dank smell of unwashed fur.

Was it a bear? No- it looked like some sort of mountain lion or other feline creature, taking slow predatory steps towards Clive as he stepped back. Luke peeked out of the door, and gasped, seeing the monster with his own eyes. 

“I knew something was there! Kill it kill it kill it!” He whined, and Clive growled, “Don’t you see i’m trying? Go back inside if you’re scared!” He said, before raising his sword to block the claw. The lion forced him down into the snow, Clive fell back, and Luke watched in suspense as the beast continued to push the sword down. 

It was most likely trying to crush Clive under its weight, but- by now- most people would have swiped at the animal or something. 

“What are you doing! Don’t let it kill you! Idiot!” He yelled, and Clive felt a little bit of annoyance start to rise as he turned his blade sideways and sliced through the paw of the beast. It roared, and stood up on its hind legs, giving Clive enough time to quickly stand back up on his feet and slice the beast across the stomach. 

It wasn’t enough, though the creature was wounded now, it was angry, backing away with its teeth bare as the two circled each other like wolves during a test of strength. The lion creature launched, but Clive wasn’t ready. He was mere seconds too late, claws inches away from taking out his eyes before he was tackled, his back hitting a nearby tree. 

The beast seemed to slow down for a split second, everything did, and Clive looked down to see Luke hugging his waist, eyes clenched shut from sheer terror …

After that, he was quick, ducking down out of the way of the next swipe. The claws missed his flesh by mere atoms, slicing through a bit of his hair instead as he turned his sword upwards, and stabbed the lion through the chest with a two handed effort. 

It fell over, taking the sword with it, huffing, clawing, whimpering as it’s body became lifeless. 

“ … you can open your eyes now- scaredy cat-” Clive said, and Luke looked up at him, quickly backing away. “Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life? You’re so ungrateful! I demand my proper praise!” Luke crossed his arms, and Clive chuckled. “Thank you-” 

“ that’s it? A simple thank you? After all my hard work and contribution?” Luke scoffed, “wipe that smile off of your face! You nearly died! And all you can manage to say is ‘thank you?’”

“W-well- thank you- good boy?” Clive asked, surprised at Luke's response.

“You’re damn right! I am the best boy!” Luke huffed, marching back inside the house, he slammed the door, and Clive wondered what he was so upset for. 

“Get in here! Peasant!” 

“I’m- coming! And don’t call me that!” Clive said, taking the sword from the lion’s chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive no longer carried a bag, instead, Luke was on his back, after setting the entire cabin on fire, Clive had to leave with his singed coat and his sword. He was using Luke’s body heat to keep himself warm for now, but he didn’t intend on stopping at the next cabin. The snowstorm was gone, and the further up the mountain he got, the warmer it became. As of now, he was walking through lush green forests, still snow covered, but much less so than before. 

He shifted Luke, stomach growling as he walked along. 

“Ugh ... hey- mr Almighty demon-?” Clive asked, getting a lazy “wha?” From the boy. 

“We might have to stop and hunt for food- i’m getting kind of hungry ..”

“You humans and your ferocious appetites! Fine- let me down- i’ll catch you something to eat-” 

“You will?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded, sliding down off of his back. His feet touched the snow, and he jumped right back up. “Actually- y-you’re more than capable of doing something as simple as hunting!” He said, Clinging to Clive’s back. The other was quiet, before he sighed ..

“Right- but i’ve got no weapons other than this sword …” 

“Why don’t you channel its energy? Surely after killing me it must be full, the eye is even open-” Luke said, pointing to the sword. 

“I don’t know how to do that-” Clive took it out, listening to the familiar sound of metal sliding past itself before it showed it’s red glory with a “ _ shing _ ” noise. It shone in the sunlight, until Clive lowered it, looking it over. 

“Are you kidding me? You don’t know how to use your own sword? I bet you don’t even know about the energy!” 

“Can you teach me?” 

“I- you- a-aren’t we supposed to be enemies! I’m going to kill you! You know! It’s guaranteed to happen as soon as you meet your father!”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I hate you- I was the one who asked for your help- you were the one who insisted on killing me in exchange-” 

“ …” Luke looked down, what was this emotion? 

“So are you going to help me or not?” 

“... f-first- you need to imagine the flow of energy around you- everything has life- you- me- the snow- even these dead trees have energy-” Luke said, putting his hands on Clive’s eyes. “Now- imagine … the energy in that sword, moving around a lot faster- imagine it spreading out like wild fire- consuming the nearby forest- melting the snow- burning leaves- smoke- flames- raw- hot energy- everywhere-” Luke said, and Clive flinched as something fell onto the ground. Luke looked down, and smiled, “hey! You did it! And you managed to kill a bird! So i guess you were… thinking about the sky?” Luke asked, and Clive blushed, “no- I was- well- when you had your hands over my eyes i sort of just-” He tried to explain, before turning away. 

“What is it? More of your perverted fantasies?” 

“N-no! What perverted fantasies are you even talking about!? You just keep saying that!” 

“Hmf! If not that then what!?” 

“...” Clive lowered the sword, and picked up the bird, “I was just imagining something, a sunset- that’s all i’m telling you-”

“Ah- so you’re the romantic type?”

“Ugh shut up! Just- be quiet, i’ll hunt on my own-” Clive said, taking a few more steps forward. Luke nodded … 

“You know- i’m getting a little hungry myself-” the boy said, and Clive stopped, “if you’re going to bite me- go on and get it over with ..” He said, and Luke sniffed at his neck. “You need a bath first- you’re all gross from walking-” 

“Yeah?” Clive continued, cutting his way through a few bushes, looking for a dry place to make a fire and clean the bird. Water would be nice too, if he could find a river up here. There should be one nearby … 

He stopped when something wet slid up the side of his neck, a tongue flicking against his ear, nearly making him scream. 

“Luke don’t do that!!” He covered his neck with his hands, dropping the bird and the sword. The boy immediately started biting at his fingers, “Move your hands this instant! I’m hungry!” 

“What does licking me have to do with that?!” 

“I have to clean you off! Now move!” 

“C-can’t you just bite me and get it over with!? If you’re going to put your mouth on it does it matter?!” 

“Yes! Contaminated blood is disgusting! I would throw up!”

“Well- fine! But don’t lick me- I can wash myself-” 

“But you said it would be impossible to get wet in the cold- meaning you can’t take a bath- meaning the only way is to lick you clean-” 

“... i did say that- but- I don’t want you licking me so we’ll just have to find another way-” Clive bent down, picking up his things. “We’re not animals, we can think for ourselves right? Why don’t you help me find some water? We can heat up a small area and i’ll bathe there-” 

“But do you have any soap?”

“ … I can make some-” Clive said, looking around at the surrounding plant life. Luke nodded, “good- because I don’t want you tasting like dirty water either- you should try mixing some of the flowers around here in with whatever bath water concoction you plan on making-” 

“Sure- if you want you can pick whatever ones you like- and i’ll use those-” 

“Really?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “you’re the one who has to smell it so you might as well pick how it smells-” 

Luke seemed happy, wagging his tail as he smelled Clive again, “you could use something sweet- to go with the smell of your blood- it’s like honey- tangy and smooth- it just makes my tongue tingle when i taste it!” Luke held onto Clive, nuzzling him …

This poor boy was so in love with the taste, Clive almost felt bad for him. After all, he wouldn’t be able to have it for much longer ..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared at Luke, who had gotten into the warm water, and was splashing around like a little boy at a public pool. Clive had taken his own bath a long time ago, having Luke stare at him the entire time, and ask what he was doing every five seconds. 

Luke didn’t know he was here, Clive had told the boy he was going to go and cook the bird, which he did, he came back after eating to find Luke like this, and he couldn’t stop himself from looking. He seemed so happy, so- normal? Not a care in the world as he shook out his wet hair, picking up a fish from the water. 

He seemed curious about it, smelling it, seemingly not liking it’s smell. He raised it up into the air. 

The fish, in all of its glory, scales shimmering brilliantly in the sunlight as Luke’s hand gripped it. It flopped around a few times, gasping for air, eyes crying for help before a giant bird swooped down and snatched The boy up by his arm. 

Clive rushed out, sword in hand, but he was much too late, and Luke was carried away screaming Clive’s name. 

“YOU WERE WATCHING!!” He screeched, and Clive blushed, completely panicked. “I wasn't!!” He yelled back, coughing, running after the boy. His insides were burning, he should really stop lying. The bird was only getting higher and higher, Clive wanted to reach out, but by now, even as he ran across the forest floor, cutting through trees and bushes, the boy was high in the sky. Clive could barely think, his body moved on it’s own and he swung his sword back as far as it could go, before throwing it up into the air. It was all he could think to do, and lucky enough for him, after a few turns in the air, the blade landed in the back of the bird, and the boy was dropped, holding a floundering fish in his hands. 

Clive ran as fast as he could across the snow, managing to catch Luke, sliding forward a couple of feet with the boy in his arms. 

Things … finally calmed down, Clive opened his eyes, seeing the fish on the floor, and a crying Luke, holding his shredded arm. It was bad, he was horribly wounded, but to Clive’s surprise he started to heal. It seemed like it hurt though, when the wound began to close, Luke buried his face in Clive’s chest, naked and wet, shivering cold. 

“I’m sorry-” Clive said, for some reason he felt like this was his own fault. There was a second thud, and a pathetic “squaaak” from a dying bird, a sniffle from Luke and the sounds of a flopping fish finally giving up. 

“But- h-hey- you’re alright now- and we’re almost to the next stopping point- it’s a cave, not as nice as the cabin- but we can light a fire and- you can drink as much of my blood as you want- I won’t even complain this time! Please don’t cry-” Clive hugged him, and the boy was quiet, looking up at him with a concerned look. 

“T-thank you-” he said, surprising Clive with just two words. Thank you … 

“It’s alright! I couldn’t just let you die- I care about you-” Clive said, and Luke blinked, before wiping his eyes. He looked away, “how dare you-”

“... ha?”

“Saying something as cruel to me- as ‘I care about you’ when you know i don’t understand- I can’t return your feelings-” 

“.. but luke- you already … n-nevermind- okay? Don’t worry about it- you don’t have to care about me or anything like that- just promise you’ll stop crying- and that’ll be good enough- okay?” he said. Luke nodded, holding onto Clive as he walked off …

Luke stared at Clive’s arms, feeling safe here, like he could just … fall asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat next to the fire in the cave, staring into the flame as Clive slept on the ground, using a rock as his pillow. Luke was awake, alert, he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t sleep knowing there were things out there as scary as that bird, and the lion. Things that were ready to kill them both. He wanted to be able to wake Clive in case of an emergency, there were no doors on the cave, which meant he had to protect him …

But why?

Is this what it means to care?

But why? 

He looked down at Clive, He’d already expected Luke to be a vicious demon, he expected to die at the boy’s hands. He’d said goodbye to everyone he loved, and Luke did intend to kill him. His blood was sweetened by his experience as a summoner, it was mixed as his soul transferred between dimensions, ripening his body, exposing it to divine powers. He was like a golden apple, Luke wanted to eat him, he was hungry just thinking about it, but when his hand came up towards his face, he could only bring himself to check the other’s body temperature to make sure he didn’t have a fever. 

Clive sneezed a few times earlier, hopefully he wasn’t getting sick, then who would protect Luke from the monsters around here? 

The boy flinched as he heard a low growl, and snapped his vision in the other direction, looking at the hungry wolf that was making its way towards them. It’s head was low to the ground, teeth bore, ears turned upwards as it slowly stalked them, stepping close to the fire. 

Luke began to violently shake Clive, “there’s a wolf! A wolf!” 

“What?” Clive cracked his eyes open, and looked up at Luke’s terrified face. He looked past the boy … and smiled, “ it’s okay-” 

“No it’s not! That’s a wild animal! With sharp teeth! And- AHHH!” Luke cowered away as the wolf sniffed him. 

“Get back! Monster!” His voice cracked as he curled up on the floor, being licked by the dog. Clive tried not to laugh at him, he’d had two traumatizing experiences out here so far, but … this was just downright adorable.

“This is my dog-” He said, sitting up. The wolf sat down, and whimpered, pawing at Clive, who held his hand out, petting the animal on the head. 

“His name is Eclipse- since he’s black on his back but white underneath- get it? Like during a solar eclipse-” 

“... um- have you ever seen a solar eclipse?” 

“... n-no but my dad told me about them- it sounded cool-” He said, and Luke got up, sniffing the dog. He pulled back, “bleh- you’re friends with this thing? It’s not even that cute! I’m much cuter! And I don’t smell so bad!” Luke huffed, and Clive grinned, petting his head. “You’re both pretty cute.” he said, and Luke nodded, “that’s more like it- I demand just as much affection as you give this creature!” Luke said, and Clive couldn’t help but grin. The boy was so jealous, it was downright adorable. 

“You’re plenty cute- no need to compare yourself to a dog-” he said, and Luke paused, before crossing his arms, “absolutely right!” he stated, tail standing up as if to accentuate his confidence. Clive stopped petting them both, “well, i’m still tired so i’m gonna go back to sleep- you two play nice- okay?” He said, and Luke gave an obedient nod, watching Clive shuffle back underneath the fur cloak he was using as a blanket. After that, he was back asleep within a minute or two of silently being stared at by what was essentially his two pets ...

Luke looked at the dog, which stood up, and playfully barked at him. 

“Shhh- you’ll wake him up!” Luke hissed, and the dog jumped around the boy, nipping at his arms, trying to get him to play. Luke stood, “is that a challenge?!” 

_ Bark! _

“Well fine! Aaa!” Luke ran after the dog, and it ran away. The two chased each other around all night, yelling, barking, and surprisingly, Clive slept like a rock. Maybe it was because it was happy sounds, the two were getting along, the three of them almost made a family.

It was nice, warm and comfortable, so he slept …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto Clive’s hand as he walked, saying he would “keep it warm while you hold onto the sword.” Clive just smiled, Luke was being possessive like this all morning. He refused to bite Clive for breakfast until the other was sure he was okay with it. He went out and found a bunch of berries to eat, and even boiled some water clean, carving out a wooden bowl with a sharp rock for Clive to drink out of. He was so attentive to his needs now, his reasoning being that humans were fragile, and Clive might catch a cold if he didn’t take better care of himself but … of course it was an illusion. 

Clive could feel it in the way the boy held his hand, slightly tight, and if Clive let go even a little, Luke would squeeze him. He was basically screaming, “stay with me!” But Clive didn’t say anything about it. The poor boy just needed his protector to be able to protect him, and it was cute- the way he showed it.

After all, Luke would have to say it himself pretty soon, they were reaching the end of their journey together. 

Clive stopped, and Luke looked up, along with the dog, all three of them standing in front of a house. It was wooden, and old, broken windows and a torn porch. There was a bad smell coming from inside, but Clive seemed determined. 

“This is it, this is his house-” Luke said, happily walking over to a snowman, it had rocks for eyes, a stick for a nose, no arms, and a leaf mustache with grass stuck together for a smile …

“And here is your dad! See?” The boy said, “mustache and everything-! Great! Now you've met him and we can go back home!” he said. 

Clive … laughed, “Luke- you really do act like a kid sometimes- that's pretty cool- but when did you do it?” he asked, walking right past the boy and his snowman. Luke flinched, and grabbed Clive’s hand, yelling out, “no!” At the top of his lungs. 

It echoed off of the mountains, scaring away the nearby birds and a few wild deer. The two of them stopped, looking at each other.

“... Luke- are you okay?” Clive reached out to him, and he shook his head.

“D-don’t go in there- please- I’m sorry-” He said, and Clive stared down at him … his warm, happy gaze turned cold, and serious. The way he looked at Luke, when the boy looked back at him it was like Clive was stabbing into the boy’s soul with his eyes. 

“... why are you sorry?” Clive asked, and Luke looked down. 

"I'm sorry- please-" he said to Clive, who immediately started walking forward, dragging Luke with him. 

“Noo! Don’t look!” 

Clive shoved Luke away, and the boy fell down onto the snow, staring up at Clive as he stepped up onto the porch, each creaky footstep making Luke's heart throb. He tore open the door to the wooden house.

"My son! I've been expecting you!" A man said, coming out, wrapping his arms around Clive. Clive … felt weak, was this real? He dropped the sword, and started to give into the embrace before he looked up,

And there it was, a massacre, an old, gray man with a white mustache and beard, and a bald head. His stomach was ripped open, blood and organs thrown around, Luke’s name written in blood all over the walls, along with a summoning circle. The blood was dry, yet fresh, and it was just- everywhere- just everywhere.

Clive … shoved away the fake, and Luke turned back into himself, rolling across the snow as Clive sank to his knees, and stared at it all, hearing small footsteps coming up behind him. “I’m sorry- i’m sorry- im sorry-” Luke repeated. “I’m sorry! I’m really really really really sorry!” He whimpered. “This was before i- I- He killed me- I was upset- i didn’t know he was- i- i’m sorry- i’m so sorry-” 

Luke flinched when Clive made a sound, he put his hands on the ground, he looked like he was in physical pain. He sniffled, and Luke looked at him, completely silent for a few seconds.

"You killed him? And you did this with his body? Why? He was my- i was finally going to-"

“Clive- i- I’m so-” He gasped, and threw himself back onto the snow as a sword came his way. Clive’s arm shook as he stood, “this blood is fresh- you did this recently! How- how could you?! I thought we- I” Clive looked confused, were his own emotions getting the better of him? Was Luke's behavior just a trick?

“Let me explain! Ah!” Luke ducked under Clive’s sword, and looked at him with wide eyes. Clive was done, Clive was gone, he wouldn’t be fooled anymore. Luke stood up, running away from him. He was running for his life, and Clive was chasing him, being much faster than he was, Luke had to rely on ducking through bushes and trees to get around. He gasped as Clive’s sword hit a tree, and sliced clean through it like butter.

The boy screamed, terrified of what Clive would do to him if he caught him. He could kill those animals, and Luke couldn't even shoo away a bird. 

He jumped, ducking and rolling behind a tree before it was cut down. The sound of trees slamming against the ground could be heard, no- not like this- Luke looked back at Clive, tears in his eyes as he saw Clive's unblinking gaze, eyes locked dead on him.

He was right behind him.

The sword relied on blind rage, which was why it was an excellent killer. The angrier you got, the more of its power you could use. Luke ran and ran and ran, jumping around the forest, screaming as trees were sliced down. The further down the mountain he got, the more angry Clive became, until finally Clive screamed, frustrated, throwing his sword at Luke. The boy ducked, hitting the ground as the sword stuck itself to a tree, and Clive’s footsteps got closer. 

Luke sat up, and turned towards Clive, before tearing up. He was shaking as the other got closer, their time together was running short … but it was nice. This was the first time Luke really got to feel, got to experience, got to have fun. He made a friend, at least for a little while, and he learned what it meant to care.

Care … he cared- he cared about Clive.

After thousands of years of nothingness, and confusion, he was finally … happy. 

His tears continued to flow, but he didn’t fight them, or get up to run as Clive stood in front of him, prying his sword from the tree with one hand. This was it, his killing strike. Luke just lowered his head, and accepted his fate. He deserved this, he loved Clive, Clive had given him so much in these past few days. 

The least Luke could give him was the satisfaction of killing him. 

So he waited, choosing to spend his last moments remembering a few happy moments, hoping there was room for his soul in heaven ... the sword dropped, and so did Clive, with a shaky sound as he breathed. He reached out, and grabbed Luke, pulling him closer as he cried. 

He sobbed, and Luke looked up at him, not understanding why Clive wasn't killing him. He deserved it, right? But there the other was, just bawling his eyes out like a baby, whimpering, in so much pain, unimaginable pain. Clive screamed at him, crying out to god, to the devil, to anyone who would listen. He asked the skys why, why? Why? 

Why? 

And then he stopped … because Luke was hugging him back. He was doing his best, rubbing Clive’s back the same way Clive did for Luke on the day of the bird attack. The small boy radiated heat, shuffling up onto Clive, nuzzling him, apologizing, apologizing. 

The pain didn’t stop though, Clive couldn’t stop crying, no matter what, even when he was more calm, and he could open his eyes and look at Luke without any hatred for what he did. He couldn’t stop crying, the tears just kept coming. 

He couldn’t talk either, he didn’t know what to think, so he just let Luke hold him, and talk to him. Luke explained that he did it right before Clive summoned him, just a couple of days before they reached the top, so the blood, though crusted and brittle, was still there. Luke explained that he never meant to hurt Clive, and that he was sorry, he was so sorry, and that if Clive wanted, he could kill him over and over again until he felt better, or Luke could take them both home and he’d do whatever Clive wanted for the rest of forever. 

He wanted to make up for it so bad, but in the end, Clive just stood, and handed Luke the sword, starting his walk back down the mountain with his head down. 

Luke sat there in the cold, by himself, the dog continued giving him passing glances, but the boy didn’t move, he … their contract was over. Clive met his father, there was nothing left here to do … but why did it feel so wrong?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stood at the edge of a cliff, staring down at it. It was the middle of the night, and he was dressed oddly nice for someone who lived on beans and tap water. He had on a normal shirt for once, and non ripped pants, he wanted to look nice for where he was going. He hadn’t seen Luke in a few weeks, he figured the demon was somewhere else, and that was probably for the best. He sat down, and stared at all the grass below him. He wondered if … maybe, if he died, he could still find his dad in purgatory. It was unlikely, but he was clinging to any hope he could. He was left alive, after messing around with a powerful demon … but he didn’t know what to do with his life anymore. He’d spent it looking for a dead man, so now what? 

“U-um-” a quiet voice from behind him softly said, and Clive turned, seeing …

He stood, incredibly startled by the other’s presence, Luke was there, holding the sword in both arms as he stared down at the ground with a guilty look. He had Clive’s fur cloak over his shoulders, Clive had left it behind in their chase. The boy was still small, but his eyes were as big as ever. They were glossy, like he'd been crying ..

“Luke- how did you find me?” 

“I- i watch you all the time! I just- i know you’re mad at me but i- I- I never … i never got to tell you- why I picked the name Luke-” the boy said. Clive just stared down at him, the wind blew by the both of them, and Clive nodded. “Sure-” he said, seeing Luke look up at him for the first time in a while. Those pretty red eyes sparkled a little bit, and a toothy smile showed itself. 

“I-in the bible- Luke was a friend of paul- and he knew all about the way people told the story of jesus … his purpose was to make one version, getting rid of all the differences, and make everyone in the church come together- he made people come together- he was good- and he didn’t even do much-” Luke sniffled, “i remembered watching him do it … i want to be good- like him, even if I can't do much-” Luke looked up, “i’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you- i know saying sorry doesn’t make you feel better but i don’t know what else to do- so i just- came back- h-hoping if i say it a few more times-” Luke started to cry, "maybe you'll see that i- i care about you too-" he whined, until he was picked up, and held close. 

Clive was … hugging him? The boy closed his eyes, and let the sword hit the ground as he let his body melt into the embrace.

“I forgive you-” Clive said … and Luke hugged him tight, hiding his face in the other’s shoulders. 

“I missed you!” Luke whined, and Clive smiled, rubbing his back. Luke looked up as a hand came under his chin, forcing him to lift it, and accept a kiss, one that left his bottom lip wet, and his mouth parted open slightly …

“I-” the boy said, before leaning back in, hungry to be kissed again. Clive just laughed, kissing Luke all over his face, teasing him, biting his lips and peppering his neck with soft smooches. The boy was so excited by it all, and happy, he seemed like he was going to burst. Clive really did miss this little monster around the place, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel lonely without Luke there. The constant taunting and biting became somewhat enjoyable at some point, and he'd like to have it back.

Luke moaned, face hot with passion as he drooled, clinging to Clive as they disconnected once more. “I know you're trying your best, and I know you might not understand- but I still- i still care about you-” Clive said. "I know that if we had met a little sooner you wouldn't have done it … I wanted to meet him, so bad- more than anything-" Clive nuzzled Luke, "But I won't throw you out for someone I don't know- so- stay with me?" He asked, and Luke nodded, hugging him, allowing himself to be carried to his new home. Hopefully things would continue to grow between them, Luke wanted to keep having these new experiences. As long as he was with Clive, he was happy. 

And he wanted to make Clive happy too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(bonus aftermath)

  
  


Luke stared at Clive’s body as he slept, for some reason, recently Clive had been taking time alone to deal with the thing between his legs, Luke had no idea what it was, he thought it was a large worm, but Clive insisted it was normal, just something he had to do sometimes, nothing Luke should worry about. 

He pushed aside the blankets, and crawled on top of Clive's chest, and pulled the elastic away from his hips, peeking down his shorts at that thing. It had shed it's hair, Luke could see it clearly now … 

He shuffled closer. Pushing the fabric all the way down so he could see the entire thing. He poked at it, and it twitched, making the boy flinch away from it before slowly easing back in. He slid his hand down it's side, it was sort of soft, smooth, he found himself rubbing his face against it, smiling at how nice it was. 

" … having fun?" Clive asked, and Luke sat up, turning red. The other was rubbing his eyes, a tired look on his face before he laid back down. "You can keep going- if you want-" he said, and Luke looked down at it. 

He stared for a second, leaning back down into it, closing his eyes as he licked it. The taste wasn't … that bad, Clive must not be washing here? Luke would just have to clean it himself. 

He continued to lick, and the strange worm twitched, and stood up, but that didn't stop Luke from licking at it. 

"Nh - hey- are you sure you wanna do this?" Clive asked, and Luke turned back at him, seeing he was still barely awake, yet- his face looked like he'd just gotten done running a mile. 

"Yes- are you okay?" He asked, and Clive nodded, "this is- i'm- not sure how to explain it if you don't know-" he quietly chuckled, rubbing Luke's hips. 

The boy tilted his head in confusion, and lowered his head, taking all of Clive into his mouth, down his throat, getting a surprised gasped from the other as he started to suck. 

"A- i see- you know what you're doing-" Clive hissed, and Moaned, covering his face as he held onto Luke. He never imagined being deep throated so suddenly would feel this amazing, He didn't want Luke to ever stop, but eventually the boy did, licking over Clive's tip, frustrated at the precum that dared to dirty his hard work. 

"It won't stop coming out!" He said, licking and licking and licking and- 

"I'm- gonna cum-" Clive tried to warn him, The boy stopped, "I'll just suck all of this fluid out then!" He said, and Clive tried to stop him, but it was too late. Once he was back inside of Luke's mouth, his body continued on it's own. He arched his back a little as he had his orgasm ripped out of his body, gripping his bed, yelling an overstimulated "fuck!" Before he laid back down with a groan, able to feel Luke swallowing it all. He continued to suck though, which made Clive squirm, pulling at him, begging for him to stop. 

"Luke- you- n- it- fuck! I can't-" He whimpered, unable to get the words out as Luke ruthlessly tortured him. He could barely think, drooling as his mind gave up trying to make sense of the situation, eventually he was able to calm down, bucking his hips up into Luke's mouth, needing it, wanting that sweet release at last. He was surprised by the lack of teeth being used, Luke really was trying to be careful not to hurt him, it made him vaguely happy.

The boy shoved his own head down, lips pressed around the base of Clive's dick as …

"W-what's in your throat?!" Clive yelled, feeling  _ something else _ start licking him. Luke didn't reply, eyes closed as he continued on, listening to the pretty sound of this human's moans. This must feel really good to him, but why? 

"Luke! Please!" 

It must be because of some primal need- right?

"Ahh- ah!" 

Luke swallowed, and kept going, wondering just how much there was inside of him. He stopped when he heard Clive crying, and looked back to see him completely broken, laying there unable to breathe, mouth wide open, body twitching as he just … tried to understand. 

Luke looked down at him, the worm was getting softer, laying back down on the bed. It wasn't leaking anymore, but it was still twitching.

He put his head down, and gripped Clive in his hand, hearing him beg, plead for something. 

"Don't worry- i'll make sure it stops leaking so much-"

"Luke- no- you don't-" Clive winced when Luke kissed his tip. He expected the boy to start violently sucking him off again, but Luke was just rubbing his face against Clive's stomach, purring.

Clive sighed, "huh-?" he wiped his face, Luke tilted his head, staring at him.

"You seem significantly more docile now- is this how humans are tamed?" 

"... Mm-" Clive stared at him, unable to really think straight as Luke smiled at him. 

"You're cute like this! Not scary at all!" The boy flinched when Clive sat up, "you- little-"

"W-wait! What are you doing!? S-stop it!" Luke tried to struggle, but couldn't resist as his clothes were tossed aside, falling onto the floor with soft noises. He was pushed down into the bed, made to lay there as Clive held his legs open. 

"D-don't look at it so much!" Luke twisted and turned, before making an "ah!" Sound as a finger flicked his button, dragging itself down his slit, slowly pushing inside of him. 

Luke was stiff, toes curled as Clive's fingers pressed against his sweet spot, Luke's insides were bumpy, but there was a little area that was smooth, squishy, and it drove Luke wild as he pressed his fingers against it. Clive tortured him with that spot, gripping his tail as he did. He'd been curious about it for a while, watching it writhe as he held onto it. He bit it, and Luke's body jolted.

"S-stop it! Stop!" Luke pushed at his hands, before moaning out loud. He slowly relaxed, Clive got to watch as he laid back, and got so wet suddenly that Clive's fingers slid around inside of him with ease. He pushed in another, and Luke arched, moving his hips, blindly humping his hand. Clive let him, pressing his palm up so Luke could rub himself against it. 

Clive bit his lip, and leaned down, kissing him, feeling Luke grab his wrist and begin desperately trying to get off using Clive's hand. He was frantically whimpering into the kiss. 

Clive pulled away, leaving a string of saliva on Luke's pink lips before he felt the boy squeeze around his fingers.

There was a loud, high pitched moan, followed by the sound of liquid dripping off of a soiled bed, onto the floor. It was pink, and it smelled sweet. Clive pulled his fingers out, and observed the pink goo stuck to it. He spread his fingers, but the stuff stuck together like cheese. 

He licked it, and Luke slapped him. "don't put that in your mouth! Stupid! It came out of me!"

" …It tastes good- it's like- strawberry syrup-" 

"No it isn't! It's reproductive fluid! Don't eat it!"

" …" Clive looked down at his hand …And licked it again, out of pure curiosity, wincing as he was slapped a second time. 

"Okay okay! Ugh- you got the bed all wet-" he said, getting up. Luke seemed so embarrassed, "It's your fault! You made me- how embarrassing-" he covered his face, "Humiliating, i've done something so gross in front of you-" he got off of the bed, and slipped on his own puddle, hitting the floor with a thud. 

"... Humiliating!!" He yelled, and Clive tried his very very best not to laugh as he picked the boy up, kissing one of his horns. "Let's go take a bath- Alright?" He asked, and Luke nodded. "Stop smiling- it isn't funny-" he crossed his arms. 

Clive tried not to smile … but it only made him crack up even more.


End file.
